


Unconditional Love

by KuroBakura



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Conversations, Coming Out, Confessions, Confrontations, Conversations, Crossdressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Gay Rights, High School, Home, Hugs, Modern Era, Nervousness, Out of Character, Shock, Talking, Tears, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: During a Saturday afternoon, Stanley is ready to come out to his parents but decides to only come out to his Mother...at first.





	1. About Something Important

**Author's Note:**

> This will only be a two-part/chapter story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley comes out to his Mother.

“Stanley! I didn't expect you to be in here.” His Mother asked. Stanley stood in front of the door of his Mother’s home office as he fidgeted with a couple of ruffles on his skirt. His heart was pounding inside of his chest. He was ready for this but still...he very nervous about what their reactions could be. His parents were not strict or religious like some of the other parents in town but he did not know because he was their child...he was worried that they will suddenly change their tune about certain things.

“Stanley, is everything okay? Do you need help with something?” His Mother asked another question. Stanley took a deep breath.

“Mom, we need to talk and it can not wait I know it is all of a sudden and I apologize if I am coming off as rude but I can't wait any longer for what I need to tell you.” Stanley said firmly to her without coming off as rude.

“It's fine, honey and I understand. Do you need your Father here as well or…” She was interrupted seeing her son quickly shaking his head a couple of times in reply to her question about his Dad.

“Not at the moment. I only need to talk to you right now.” Stanley replied. The Mother closed the door then walked over to the lounger and sat down. She patted on the other of her.

“Come sit next to me, honey.” His Mother told him. Stanley walked over and sat down next to his Mother. His nerves and anxiety were starting to increase and he has not even start to tell her yet. His Mother turned around and got comfortable as she looked at her son.

“Now, what is it that wanted to talk to momma about?” She asked him sweetly. Stanley gulped.

“Mom...have you ever noticed that I'm different from the rest of the family?” Stanley asked.

“Different how?” His Mother replied.

“I am the only boy in the family who likes feminine/girly things. Such as makeup and dresses. Not to mention that I like pink and “girly” colors.” Stanley explained.

“Yes but that doesn't meaner make you are less of a person. Makeup and dresses are for everyone, not just girls and women. And pink is just a color like red and blue. Pink nor blue defines gender or apply to any gender rules whatsoever.” His Mother said back. Stanley felt a little relieved but he still had more on his mind. Much more.

“...Are you and Dad LGBT allies?” Stanley asked then felt more nervous as soon as he finished saying that. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at his Mother, who was smiling.

“Stanley, what is it that you're really trying to tell me. You don't have to be nervous. I love you, no matter what.” His Mother said. Tears started to stream down Stanley’s cheeks.

“Mom...I'm gay. I am gay and I am happy and proud with who I am. I am not afraid to be me and I a, not going to stop, no matter what people want to tell me!” Stanley said to before he broke down and began to cry. His Mother threw her arms around him and held him close to her.

“Oh, Stanley! There is nothing wrong with being a boy or a man and loving someone who is the same gender as you. Being gay doesn't mean you are not human or a bad person.” His Mother told him.

“Really?” Stanley asked as he sniffled.

“Yes, my darling. You never have to be afraid to tell me about having a boyfriend or talk about having a crush on a boy. All I have ever wanted is for you to be happy. Whether you married a man or a woman, my love for you will never change and I support you. You are my only baby and I love with all my heart.” His Mother replied to him with tears streaming down her cheeks now. Stanley suddenly hugged his Mother as the two of them cried together.

“I love you, too, Mom! Thank you for not only understanding but loving me for who I am, too. I am so glad to have an awesome Mom like you.” Stanley told her.

“And I am so honored and glad to have you in my life.” His Mother said back to him before lifting up her head to gently kiss her son on the cheek before both of them let go of each other. They sat their for a minute, trying to calm down and stop crying. Stanley took a breath before talking once again.

“Thanks, Mom. I feel better now and way less nervous and horrible that I was feeling before.” Stanley told her.

“You're welcome , honey. I am always here if you need someone to talk to. Remember that.” She responded back to him, smiling at him once again. Stanley smiled back and nodded.

“I will, Ma.” Stanley said to her then got off of the couch to head over to the door to leave. Before he left, his Mother now had something on her mind. She looked over at him.

“Is there anyone you have a crush on?” His Mother piped up. That stopped Stanley his tracks and blushing. She took that as a yes.

“Anyone I know?” His Mother asked another question. Stanley gulped.

“Yes.” Stanley replied. Stanley not afraid of telling her who it was but he did not expect her to ask or want to know at the moment who her son had the hots for or is in love with.

“Tom?” She asked, trying to guess.

“No.” Stanley replied.

“Dick?” She asked again, trying to think of people that she knew that Stanley was friends with or knew from school.

“Not him either.” Stanley answered her second guess.

“...Gaston?” She guessed again. That time, Stanley almost threw up in his mouth. Just even a mention of his name makes him cringe.

“Oh God, no!” Stanley exclaimed. His Mother took a moment to think if there was anyone else that she knew of. Suddenly, a smirk appeared on her face.

  
“..You have a crush on that Lefou boy that I have seen you hanging out with, don't you?” His Mother asked for her fourth and final guess. Stanley’s eyes widened and he nodded a couple of times. The smirk turned into a huge smile.

“Awe! That's so adorable!” His Mother exclaimed happily. Stanley looked at his Mother.

“Huh?” Stanley asked. His Mother got up from the lounger and walked over to him then stopped.

“I think that it is sweet that you have a crush on Lefou. He is such a sweet and kind boy, just like you. Plus, you two have a bit in common. Also, I apologize if I have embarrassed you. I didn't make you feel uncomfortable.” His Mother explained. Stanley smiled.

“You didn't and…” Stanley stopped and let out a sweet and little chuckle then quickly calmed down.

“To be honest, I think Lefou is adorable and I really really like him. He makes feel all warm and fuzzy. And happy, too. ...Though...I am not sure if he would like me back.” Stanley said to her, suddenly feeling a bit low about himself.

“Why don't you think he would like you?” His Mother asked. Stanley sighed.

“Because I like being a bit more feminine and girly than actually being manly.” Stanley answered.

“Oh, sweetie. I know Lefou and I don't think he would not be against you nor not supportive of you. You never know...he may secretly like you back as well and unless you ask, you Amy never know.” His Mother said back to him. Stanley couldn't believe what his Mother was implying.

“Are you saying that I should ask him out?” Stanley asked, surprised that he Mom would even be telling such a thing. His own Mother.

“That's exactly what I am saying.” His Mother said to him. Stanley blushed and looked away.

“Uh...I am not even sure if I am ready for a boyfriend yet!” Stanley exclaimed. His Mother silently giggled to herself.

“Well, you don't have to ask him now but whenever you feel ready, just got for it. The worse thing that could happen is him saying no. There are other guys out here in the world as well and you got a lot of time before you make that decision if you wanted date someone or not right now. But remember, it does not hurt to ask Lefou or anyone else. Also, your happiness is what matters here. And as long as your lover doesn't hurt or treat you terribly as well, of course.” His Mother explained her previous reply a bit further.

“True. Again, thank you for talking to me about this and listening. It really helped. ...Do you think Dad would be okay with me having a boyfriend and not a girlfriend?” Stanley asked.

“Honey, I would be shocked if he wasn't.” His Mom replied to that one. Stanley wasn't still sure if should tell his Father but he will sooner or later.

##

Outside the office door, his Father was listening in their conversation but suddenly ran off as he heard Stanley walking towards the door. He did not want Stanley nor his wife to catch him. When Stanley opened it and stepped out, he looked around, confused. He looked back at his Mother in the room.

“I swear, I heard footsteps but I guess I was thinking it in my head. I'll be in my room..” Stanley stated.

“Okay, honey. I'll let you know when dinner is ready.” His Mother said back to him.

“Okay. See you in a while. Love ya, Mama.” Stanley responded back.

“Love ya, too. See you in a while.” His Mother said. Stanley shut the door and headed down the hall and towards the stair to go up to his room. His Father was in the bathroom, hiding from Stanley. He was not scared of his son but he didn't not want to get caught and make his son upset or hurt.

When Stanley reached his room, he thought he heard footsteps again. He looked down the stairs and saw his Dad walked past the stairs. His Dad stopped and looked up at Stanley and smiled. Stanley suddenly had a bad feeling in his stomach. The

“Oh God...what if he heard Mom and I’s conversation? …This can't be happening.” Stanley thought to himself. His Father suddenly began to worry.

“Stanley? Are you alright?” He asked. Stanley suddenly turned and run towards his bedroom door. His Dad started up the stairs towards him.

“Stanley, wait! Please come back!” His Father exclaimed as he ran up the stairs. His Mother peeked out from the door after hearing the commotion going on at the end of the hall way. Stanley did not stop and keep going until the reached the door. Stan,eye quickly opened it and ran in as the door shut behind him. His Dad stopped at the door and turned forward to face it. He knocked on it.

From behind the door, Stanley stood behind it, panicking. He was not sure why he just did that and was worried about what was about or could happened. No matter what, he felt that the outcome was going to be good. Not a single bit of it. His Father knocked another couple of times.

“Well...at least I know that my life is over now, for sure. If my Dad finds out that I am gay, I am good as dead.” Stanley thought to himself then gulped. He felt like his heart was going to pop out of his chest because it was beating so fast inside of his chest. All Stanley felt like he could do at this point was just stay quiet and hoped his Dad would just go away.

But apparently...that was not going to happen. One way or another, Stanley’s Father was going to find out why his son reacted this way and what has him so nervous all of a sudden.

 

 


	2. Strut Your Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley is now in a predicament and the only way to make himself feel better is tell his father the truth.

Stanley sat on the floor of his room with back against the door. He was so frightened of his Dad. He wasn't sure what was going to happen now.

“Son, please come out of your room. I just wanted to talk to you.” His Father said.

“Not right now.” Stanley responded.

“Stanley…” His Father said.

“I just really don't want to come out right now, please.” Stanley told him. On the other side of the door, Stanley’s Father sighed.

“Stanley, I am not mad at you and I apologize if I am scaring you. I just want to make sure everything is okay, that's all. You are not in trouble or anything, I promise you.” His Father piped up. Stanley has never for the most part been in trouble nor lied to his parents or even his Grandmother. Stanley gulped.

“I am fine, Dad.” Stanley said to him, still with a nervousness in his voice.

“Are you sure?” His Father asked. He suddenly heard his son crying. Stanley held a pillow that was on the floor tight and close to his body. His Father had a feeling he now knows why Stanley reacted the way he reacted.

“ Stanley...I heard you and Mom were talking in the office. I didn't hear everything but I know you both were having about something. You can always talk to me as well, no matter what it is.” His Father said to him. Stanley looked forward and in front of him.

“....Dad...would you still love me if if was different or strange from the rest of the family?” Stanley asked.

“Stan, you are different than a lot of the family members already but, you know what, that's a wonderful way to be. Being the same as everyone else can get boring very quickly. I rather you be the way you are than trying to be something or someone that you are not. I don't care if you like girly things or makeup, you are my son, my child. Regardless of how you are or what you are, as long you're happy and a good person, that is all that matters. I love and support you.” His Dad told him. Stanley took a breath.

“I have heard some of the nasty comments your friends have secretly said about me.” Stanley piped up. His Dad took a breath.

“Son, don't let their negative and nasty comments get to you or make you feel bad. They just don't understand. They were raised different. Not to mention that their Fathers are and were complete shit heads. There is nothing wrong with you or the way you dress.” His Dad responded. Stanley smiled but still was nervous. Now, he had to tell his Father. Stanley stood up and turned around to face the door. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and stepped back a bit towards the middle of his bedroom, just in case.

“Dad, I'm gay and I am not ashamed or afraid to be with a guy either and if I disappointed you, I am sorry but I am not going to change who I am to please other people!” Stanley exclaimed with tears streaming down his face. Stanley’s bedroom door suddenly opened and Stanley could feel fear just take over his entire body. He began to shake.

“Stanley…” A voice said to him. Stanley opened his eyes. He gasped and his eyes widened as he saw his Father standing at his door looking at him..with a smile on his face. The shaking became more visible for his Father to see. His Father quickly walked towards him and without warning, threw his arms around his son and held him close. Stanley was not sure what to say or how to react just now. It was both surprised and shocked.

“Dad?” Stanley nervously asked. His Dad was crying as well.

“Oh, Stan. Is that why you were afraid? Because you thought I would disown you or something because you're gay? You are my son. If I did that then not only I failed as a parent but I failed you. Not only as a parent but as a human being. A parent is suppose to love their child, no matter what. As you are happy, Stanley, that's all that matters to me. And it doesn't make me love you any less nor less proud of you. You know what? Coming out is not easy to do at any age, especially at a young age. You are brave and I couldn't be any prouder of you.” His Dad told him. Stanley began to cry a bit more but not because of fear anymore. He was happy. Stanley was happy to know that both of his parents supported and still loved him are coming out to them.

“You're proud of me?” Stanley asked his Dad. His Father moved to look at his son’s face.

“Yes. Absolutely.” His Dad replied.

“But I am not perfect. Like my cousins…” Stanley said back.

“Stanley, I am going to let you in on a secret...the best people in the world aren't perfect. As long as you're a good person and have a good heart, you are already amazing and I couldn't have nor want a better son than who I have already. Not to mention, one who looks amazing in dresses. Every time, you wear one, it makes me feel happy because I can see your confidence and that smile on your face when you're in one. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you can't wear dresses and if they do, just turn around and strut your stuff away from them like you are on a catwalk at a show. Show and tell the haters what you got and what you have is beautiful. From head to toe, inside and out.” His Dad told him. Stanley couldn't believe it.

Not only his Dad just complimented him about him in dresses but also told him to basically just be himself. Stanley suddenly wrapped his arms around his Dad and hugged him tight, pulling him closer to him.

“Thanks, Dad!” Stanley said as he sobbed. His Dad hugged his son tighter once more time.

“You're welcome. I love you, son. So much.” His Dad said to him with tears streaming down his cheeks.

“I love you, too, Dad.” Stanley said. He cautioned a glimpse of his Mother standing outside of the room looking at the both of them, smiling. Stanley smiled back. She left to go back to the office for a bit as Stanley and his Father let go.

“I am so glad that I finally told you both.” Stanley piped up.

“Me too. By the way and you don't have to answer if don't want to but..do you have a boyfriend? I mean, you are allowed to date but I was just curious if you actually do have one at the moment.” His Dad asked.

“N-no. Not right now. Mom also was curious if I liked anyone and I do but I am just not ready to date or been in a relationship right now.” Stanley answered and explained.

“And that's fine. You don't have to been in one right now. Live your life the way you want to and at your own pace. And like I said, I just want you to be happy.” He said to Stanley.

“I know, Dad. I know. Mom wants the same for me as well.” Stanley said back. His Father talked to him for another minute before finally leaving the room. As soon as he left, Stanley closed the door and decided to paint his nails and read some of his book until dinner was ready.

**##**

 

Later that evening, Stanley and his parents sat at the table for dinner, talking about certain aspects of their week. Suddenly, Stanley’s Mother looked at him.

“How are you feeling, hon?” His Mother asked. Stanley looked up as he was stilling holding his fork in his left hand.

“I am feeling good. ….I am sorry about what happened earlier, Dad.” Stanley replied, still feeling a bit bad about what happened between him and his Dad.

“Awe, don't worry about it. I understand. I am just glad you're okay and feeling better.” His Dad said. Stanley smiled.

“By the way…who is it that you have a crush on, Stan?” His Dad asked. Stanley froze.

“Um...I don't think this is a goo..” Stanley couldn't get the rest of what was going to say out of his mouth.

“Lefou.” His Mother answered for him. Stanley quickly looked at his Mother, blushing.

“Mom!” Stanley exclaimed, nervously. She giggled and his Dad let out a chuckle.

“I know him. He's a really nice guy. Is he in the same grade as you?” His Dad asked.

“Yes. He's also friends with Tom and Dick.” Stanley replied, still blushing.

“Ah! You and him have a lot in common. Are you going to ask him out?” His Dad asked another question.

“...Sooner or later.” Stanley answered then took a bite of his food.

“Whenever you do, do not be afraid to bring him over here to meet us or be in love. I think you both would be such an adorable and cute couple.” His Mother told him. Stanley leaned back in his chair. At the moment, he just wanted to eat his dinner.

“Can we please talk about this another time?” Stanley asked.

“Oh! Of course. Sorry, son, we just want to let you know that we support and are here for you. Didn't mean to make you embarrassed.” His Dad answered. Stanley sat back up.

“It's fine. ...I am just not used to this. Also, I really do appreciate it.” Stanley said to them then smiled before taking another bite of dinner. His parents nodded and then began to eat from their plates and changed the subject.

  
The only thing that was now on Stanley’s s mind was the next big step that he is wanting to take...is asking Lefou to go out on a date. When the time is right, of course. As of right now, he wants to take things slowly in his life because at the moment he was happy with the way his life is and with himself after all this time.

 

_**The End** _


End file.
